High School Love is Red
by Aj-kun
Summary: High School, you fall in love. Out of love. High School love is stupid, blind, awkward, angry, emotional, hateful, spiteful and most of all red. Naruto's time at High School is going to be one roller coaster ride of emotions. Will he find Red love. Rated M for lemons, coarse language and adult themes.
1. Pink and Red

So this is just an idea, let me know what you think.

Closer by Inoue Joe

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

"So Naruto do you like anyone?" all the boys were staring at me. I had to say something this is why I always hated and loved music class. Every Thursday was double math class. Are teacher was very nice, even though mathematical theory was very complicated she made it sound very easy. What made the class better was that we shared the class with the year 12's. There were 5 year 12's and only 2 year 11's.

There was this girl in our class, she played the piano. She was amazing, I had tried to express my feelings a number of times, only to be blown off like the loser I am. She had even called me a annoying. I had only tried to get her attention, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Maybe I should have just not told a friend, who had told a friend who someone had overheard talking about it etcetera, etcetera. But hey, that was high school for you. It was a very small school, so everybody knew every bodies business. And now people would tease me about her all the time. Especially in maths class. They would all poke fun at me, making sure she heard, making sure I had a fun time. Was she looking at me now, she...

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" she had turned around her pink locks whipping up as she did so. She licked her supple lips, her blue eyes staring at me. What was I to say, she was looking right at me.

"Sure" said a voice from my left, a hand moved passed my face and handed her the stationary. I turned to my left to see a year 12 boy smiling at me. He wore the same uniform as me. A white jack band collared shirt. He had aquamarine eyes, but they were covered mostly by his raven hair. He had black slacks on, he also sported black shoes.

I looked to my right to see her scribbling down notes, like she was going out of her way to ignore me, what was wrong with me? She wasn't even talking to me, how stupid, I got my hopes up, and they were crushed again.

"Hey, Sakura, can you help me with this question?" came a voice from behind me. Her friend, the one that teased me all the time, she was pure evil, not really, she just like to make thing difficult for me. She smiled at me and then looked at Sakura who smiled back at her.

"Sure Hinata" she replied in a happy tone, a tone she never used with me.

Sakura and Hinata wore the same outfit, the standard outfit for all high school girls that went to our school. It was summer, so they had a little more freedom. They both wore dresses that stopped just above their knees. It was a yellow and red pattern, the standard colours for our school. Sakura had short pink har so she never had to worry about getting hot, and for her hair getting in the way. She wore a small silver watch that she would look at repeatedly. She wore long white socks that reached her knees and black shoes that had one strap that held them to her small feet.

She grabbed her math text book, note book and red and black pencil case. I thought that this might be my chance, I could maybe; throw her a smile, or a glance.

As she turned around, I swallowed hard, I wasn't gonna back out. I put on the most charming smile I had. I removed my eyes from the table I was gonna do it, I was gonna stare into her eyes and she would fall in love with, she was...

Already behind me.

"Hey Naruto, do you think your ever gonna be able to talk to her, I mean you _like her_ and you haven't even been able to mutter a single word to her without stuttering" he smiled as my cheeks went red at how loud he had said it, I glanced behind me to see that Sakura hadn't taken her eyes off Hinata's book, thank you lord above for that.

"Are you naturally an asshole, or do you have to work at being an asshole because you're quite good at it" I grumbled.

"What was that Mr Namikaze?" my teacher turned around her glassed reflecting off the sunlight making it shine in my face.

"Ah, n-nothing, m-ma'am" chuckles and giggled erupted from behind me.

'Great' I thought to myself.

The bell rang, for the next class, salvation. I gathered up my things and walked out the classroom. Passing Sakura and Hinata as I did so. I was the first out, they cool july air hit me lick a tonne of bricks.

'Why didn't I wear a jacket or something' I heard someone cough behind me.

"You gonna move superstar" laughed my best friend as I shook my head.

I made a left, I had physics next, only me and some other girl actually took the class, so it was my idea of heaven. The girl was a new student. I walked down the narrow path to the physics lab.

"I'll see you at lunch Sora" came a voice from behind me I turned around.

"Ya, laters Riku" I turned around and quickly made my way to the science building. The floor was line, so it was always cold. There were three labs, the physics lab was lab 3. I opened the glass door. To my left there was another hall way. I walked forward passing a Lab 2. The chemistry lab where a class was being put through their paces by the teacher, judging from the looks on their faces. I walked down the corridor and to the left, was the gateway to my salvation from high school, where I could escape. I stepped through the door, looking over the rows of desks. The girl sat in the front row, she was very pretty she had long red hair that reached just below her shoulders, red eyes that upheld the look of the miscreant. She wore the standard uniform for girls at our school this time of the year.

I smiled, the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She looked nervous, she was only new. She quickly glance up at me.

"Hello" she spoke in a soft voice.

I smiled back. "Hello there, I do believe we have meet before, yesterday, when you sat at the back of the class" I chuckled at her smile I moved my hand through my blonde locks. My blue eyes connected with her red ones. Her black square glasses framing her red eyes. Her skin as white as snow.

"Well, I didn't think anyone would be smart as me to take this class" she giggled at my quizzical expression.

"Oh, well your certainly not as shy as I thought you were, I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you...

I raised my eyebrow and waited for her answer.

"Karin, my name is Karin" she replied with a smile. She moved her hands up to her face and pushed out her glasses. She wiggled her wrist band on her left hand.

"Sit down, it's time to learn now" came a gruffy voice behind me.

The lesson was pretty uneventful, just a random assignment being thrown in there about a famous physicist. Nothing unusual. The bell rang again, lunch time.

"We will continue with this next lesson" he grumbled again.

I turned to Karin who had a relived look on her face.

"Well that was easy" I said with a laugh, she giggled.

"What's so funny" I asked as I tilted my head to the side.

"Oh nothing, you just have a very goofy laugh" she giggled again.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey, if the joke isn't funny you can count on me to make it funny" she let out a full bone laugh. She was in hysterics.

"It's funny, but I would have to agree with you, I'll see you around Naruto" Karin picked up her books and began to walk out. The teacher had already disappeared into his office. Via the connivance of the door that connected the class to the science offices. She opened the door; she really needed a steak or something.

"Hey Karin, do you know anybody yet?" asked Naruto as he tucked his books behind his hand.

She turned around, she had a sad look on her face.

"No, I don't, I guess I'm just a little weird for everyone else's tastes.

He looked sympathetic a sense of empathy washed over him. Not many accepted him as well.

"Would you, I-I mean, you don't h-have to-

"Spit it out" she giggled.

"Would you like to go have lunch...with...me?" he had his eyes shut tight. He slowly opened one eye.

"Sure" she said with a smile as she lifted her glasses up again.

"What?" he opened both cerulean orbs and met her red ones.

"Let's go" she turned around and began walking to the cafeteria.

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Okay that's that. I thought that I would write this because it's relatable. I hope that this story will touch you. It's probably happened to most guys and girls in their time at high school. I wanna right this story to connect with you guys, so let me know what you think.

Aj-Kun says high school is tough, but hopefully this story will make ya feel better.


	2. Fresh Meat

Aw well you guys seem interested, I just hope I'm being relatable you'll see what I mean in this chapter. I would love you guys to talk to me, let me know what I could do with this it's just drabble from my brain after all. Let me know if you guys want me to continue…

Mijika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
Anata ga saikin taiken shita  
Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka  
Megumaresugiteite  
Omoidasenai kamo  
Ima koto ni iru koto  
Iki wo shiteiru koto  
Tada sore dake no koto ga  
Kiseki da to kizuku  
Mi jika ni arumono  
Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to  
Amari ni chikasugite  
Miushinatteshimaisou  
You know the closer you get to something  
The tougher it is to see it  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Oitsuzuketekita yume  
Akiramezuni susume yo nante  
Kirei koto wo ieru hodo  
Nanimo dekichainai kedo  
Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni  
Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni  
And I'll never take it for granted  
Lets go.

"Say, Naruto, where is the cafeteria. I've only been here for a day?" I asked as I fumbled with my books, walking with Naruto as we descended a flight of stairs.

"I think you're supposed to get rid of your books before you, ya know eat?" we both walked out into the open hall way, all the senior students were walking toward the two double doors.

I held her nose to the air, food.

"Ah well they haven't assigned me to a locker yet, guess they forgot about me, story of my life" I giggled as I turned to Naruto who smiled down at me.

"Ya know, if you're okay with it. There's a locker next to mine that nobody uses, you could have that if you want, free of charge" he chuckled at her smile.

"Oh, I didn't realise that there was a locker fee" I raised an eyebrow, he gestured in the opposite direction of that heavenly aroma, to the senior lockers, they were stupidly outside in the middle of winter.

I began walking down the hall way, Naruto opened the door for me. We walked out under the bridge that connected the upper senior classrooms and the science building. We both smiled as the sun appeared through a crack in the clouds, the heavens were opening up and warming the earth below. Naruto and I both traversed a flight of stone stairs and down a pathway. The senior lockers were a mess, garbage everywhere, the tables were painted an oak and the metal support beams under the tables were painted green. The paint looked like it had been scratched off. Engraved in the paint were things like.

Sasuke Rules.

And.

Year 12 turf.

'How, lame and childish' I thought as I looked upon the lockers, they were sets of four but they all had been slammed together to create one big locker area, it must have been a hassle to get to your locker every new period.

Luckily though Naruto's was one of the only sets of four left, a little away from all the other lockers and that horrible stench of body odour only produced by animals.

I looked at Naruto he seemed to like being alone, and away from that horrid stench maybe that's why he looked relaxed, why he always had a smile on his handsome face...

I was broken out of my daydream by his voice

"Hey Karin, would ya hurry up and quit staring at the red stars scribbled on your locker by some stupid idiots, not that reds a bad colour, just saying ya know" he had already emptied the contents that were in his hands.

She huffed.

"I'm hungry to ya know" she said as she puffed her cheeks out.

"Hey, you said ya know" he laughed. "You can't steal that" he laughed again as she angrily slammed her locker, after she had thrown her books in, in a huff.

"Come on, it's time to eat. You don't have to go so angry, jeez" he walked past me, I followed suit. We both came to the doors they were being stared at. Everyone seemed to eye me off, my cheeks flushed from embarrassment. They were loking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"What the hell are you all smiling about, you little freaks?!" they all seemed to catch the hint and went back to their lunches and conversations.

"Wow Kari, no wonder they haven't come to talk to you about a locker, there probably all scared of you" Naruto laughed and spotted a boy over in the corner.

A guy with a duck on his head and a girl paler than me sat in the corner. She had a big grin on her face. She ate her roll gently bringing it to her mouth and chewing with the upmost respect and dignity. A red sauce trickled down the corner of her lips as she bit into it again. Sasuke laughed and handed her a napkin. She seemed to be enjoying the roll too much to pay him any attention. When she had taken two more bites she took the napkin and swallowed.

"Thanks Sasuke" she replied with a smiled and wiped the red sauce from her mouth.

"Hey Sasuke, you know you tease me all the time but what about your little escapades" the boy called Sasuke growled at his snide comment. He was about to retort when I giggled

"Hey, I haven't seen you around are you new?" asked the blue headed girl.

'Is that her natural colour, weird but cool' I thought as I put on a smile.

"Yes I'm new I started yesterday, It's nice to meet you, I'm Karin" I extended my hand out toward the girl who smiled and took it.

"I'm Hinata, pleasure" she had a gentle grip, she seemed so fragile. But the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"This is Sasuke, he's a bit of an ass, but that's why we love him" said Naruto as he gestured at the boy with the duck on his head.

I held my hand out and he shook it firmly, a real man hand shake. I didn't know what to say so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Why do you have a duck on your head?" I asked with a giggle. Naruto busted out in laughter.

"Wait maybe that came out wrong" I chuckled nervously.

"Oi, Uchiha scum, get away from my girl"

"You to dope you are not welcome in this cafeteria, we eat here now"

'Ah that smell, smells like a guy who wears to much cologne and a wet dog' Karin turned around to see two year 12's, judging from their jackets.

"Now move if you know what's good for you, weaklings"

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habata itara modoranai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite  
Furikiru hodo

Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora

I hope you guys are enjoying this story it's going well I think. So **Review and Review.** Let me know if it's good or bad or whatever.

Aj-Kun **Hates bullies, don't bully.**


End file.
